Superstar
Superstar Lyrics Tristan with The Cheerios (Nathan): If you are what you say you are, a superstar Then have no fear, the camera is here And the microphones And they wanna know oh oh oh oh (the return) If you are what you say you are, a superstar Then have no fear, the crowd is here And the lights are on And they wanna show oh oh oh oh, yeah Nathan: Yeah, uh A fresh cool young Lu' Tryna catch his microphone check 2, 1, 2 Wanna believe my own hype but it's too untrue The world brought me to my knees, what have you brung you? Did you improve on the design? Did you do somethin' new? Well your name ain't on the guest list, who brung you? You! The more famous person you come through And the sexy lady next to you, you cum too And then it hit me Standin' outside of heaven waitin' for God to come and get me I'm too uncool Unschooled to the rules and too gum shoe Too much of a new comer and too un-cool Like Shadow and Lavelle, I battle with it well Tho I need holiday like lady who sung "Blue" Go back, whatever you did you undo Heavy as heaven The devil on me, two ton's too Tristan with The Cheerios If you are what you say you are, a superstar Then have no fear, the camera is here And the microphones And they wanna' know oh oh oh oh, yeah Tristan: And you better wear your shades The spotlights here can burn holes through the stage Down to the basement pass the Indian graves Where the dinosaurs laid Then out through China, nearly miss the airliners Magnified times five, 'less it's pointed at the rhymer Ricochets off the moon and sets the forest ablaze Now that's important to say 'Cause even with all that most of us don't want it to fade We want it to braid, meaning we want it to grow Meaning we want it to stay Like the Governor called and he told him to Wait Un-strap him from the chair and put him back in his Cage The audience ain't fazed And they ain't gonna clap and they ain't gonna praise They want everything back that they've paid 'Cause they've been waitin' since ten to see the lights get dim Nathan with The Cheerios If you are what you say you are, a superstar Then have no fear, the crowd is here And the lights are on And they wanna show oh oh oh oh, yeah Nathan (with Tristan and The Cheerios): So chauffeur chauffeur come and take me away 'Cause I've been standin' in this line for like five whole days Me and security ain't getting' along And when I got to the front, they told me (all of the tickets were gone) So just take me home (where the mood is mellow) And the roses are grown, (M&M's are yellow) And the light bulbs (around my mirror don't flicker) Everybody gets a nice (autograph picture) One for you and (one for your sister) Who had to work tonight but is (an avid listener) Every songs her favorite song and mics don't feedback All the reviewers say ("You need to go and see that") And everybody claps ('cause everybody is pleased) And then they all take the stage and start (performin' for me) Like, (ha ha ha ha ha Ha ha ha ha ha, ha) Tristan and Nathan with The Cheerios: If you are what you say you are, a superstar Then have no fear, the camera's is here And the microphone's And they wanna know oh oh oh oh If you are what you say you are, a superstar Then have no fear, the crowd is here And the lights are on And they wanna show oh oh oh oh, yeah Tristan and Nathan: If you are, what you say you are Then have no fear Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs